<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>惡貫滿盈 by weareinnoir_xx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003122">惡貫滿盈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir_xx/pseuds/weareinnoir_xx'>weareinnoir_xx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir_xx/pseuds/weareinnoir_xx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>惡貫滿盈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【幻痛】<br/>
《BGM：Halsey - Is There Somewhere》<br/>
 </p><p>淚水生鏽的氣味在空氣中飄盪。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
一望無際、荒涼的惡地觸感柔軟，裴柱現在上面仰躺著，愣愣地直視天花板中間熾白的燈泡，晷影和寰宇相互輝映，日珥刺進她放大的瞳仁，發出破碎的回音。<br/>
 <br/>
接近的腳步聲從左側傳來，裴柱現手無寸鐵，閃焰深深將她灼傷，她會融化消失，並且她絕無可能倖存。華麗、桀驁的黑豹有一對盡顯鋒芒的眸子，儘管笑容溫順又無辜，判斷力較佳的人也能從中洞察專屬肉食動物的狡黠與殘酷，現在她就在裴柱現身邊，徘徊著等待獵捕的時機。<br/>
 <br/>
她說了幾個字，接著便轉身推門輕快地離開。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
驟燒過後的灰燼再次浸透全身，裴柱現恍惚地想她大概是得到答案了。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
俯瞰的角度每一刻都值得享受。<br/>
 <br/>
她笑一下，51區的元帥立刻鋪展一百公尺長的紅地毯下跪歡迎，沒有人不愛她，她高高在上，頭戴電氣石製成的王冠，輕輕鬆鬆便可以贏得所有矚目，只要裴柱現想，那些拜倒在她腳邊的追求者們會感恩戴德捧著成疊鈔票、捧著靈魂、捧著所有雙手奉上，只求取悅她，搏得臣服的資格。<br/>
 <br/>
在其他人眼裡是不可一世的女神，是尊貴高雅的凰，唯獨在姜澀琪面前，我是她的baby bun，是她狂熱的擁護者，是她最虔誠的信眾，為她私有。<br/>
 <br/>
姜澀琪面無表情靠過來，她就跌落下王座，姜澀琪看都沒看她，她就扔開水晶手杖急不可耐地攀上對方線條優美的肩膀，姜澀琪說：<br/>
 <br/>
她說<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
說什麼呢——裴柱現才不和任何人分享。只記得那個一切崩壞走調的夜晚。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
很危險。<br/>
 <br/>
警報瘋狂地嗡鳴作響，震耳欲聾，她的直覺從來不曾出錯，裴柱現看著那個環住她手腕的人，眼角的玩味是挑戰呼之欲出，不自覺揚眉，她決定投入這場競賽裡。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
不料就此在掠食者淺色的眼底昏迷。<br/>
 <br/>
讓自己發出黏膩喘息的人是她，讓自己痛苦嗚咽的人是她，裴柱現就快要因為她發狂了，姜澀琪還是笑得一如既往地純粹。她暫時沒有力氣整理，包括退房時間和凌亂不堪的自己。<br/>
 <br/>
閉起眼睛蜷縮著試圖麻痺思考的時候她想過，如果有另一個平行世界就好了。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
那會是什麼樣呢。湧動的陰翳侵蝕她荒謬的假想。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
眼瞼裡張狂的疼痛正蔓延四溢，裴柱現瞪著臉色毫無起伏的姜澀琪，和身邊姿態親密，挽住她的陌生女人。<br/>
 <br/>
妳和她是什麼關係。是什麼關係。什麼關係。<br/>
 <br/>
她的愛意、包括叢生的妒意，遠超反應爐裡頭賁張的能量，核裂變被公認是缺陷的模式，不過沒關係，放射線將她穿透切割，處在汙染和異變的場景裡，裴柱現仍然樂而忘返。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
問題出在哪裡，在於她絕對不可以表現出來。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
姜澀琪是敏銳到可怕的人，幸好裴柱現絕倫的美貌只是她眾多優點中其中一項，她學得很快，馬上就在傾頹廢墟裡找到求生的辦法，然後她才想起來其實她罹患嚴重的懼高症、她一點都不喜歡動物，她需要一個人，也只需要那個人，摸摸裴柱現的後背、不須給予太多，只要分給她一小塊自己的碎片便已經足夠。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
可是她也忘了，姜澀琪是天生缺失接收訊號功能，對一切疏遠的dark matter，不僅漠然地袖手旁觀，還對裴柱現掙扎的模樣露出趣味的神態。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
對不起。<br/>
 <br/>
即使撕裂我的心，即使踐踏我——<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
她又回到熟悉的、空無一物的曠野。意識正從極境中返回，裴柱現睜著雙眼大口喘息，沒力氣轉頭去看姜澀琪流暢地將指套丟棄，走進浴室，明明呼吸著的並不只是激烈性愛交換的體溫和糜爛。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
「澀琪。」<br/>
 <br/>
剛才被壓在由眼淚、唾液、和其他很多東西沾濕的枕頭裡，脖子有點疼，她捂著自己，那些青色蜿蜒的脈絡是一副鐐銬，鋪天蓋地將她緊鎖，氧化成畸形的軌跡。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
「妳不覺得可恥嗎。」<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
姜澀琪聽見了，像聽到什麼經典笑話那樣笑了笑湊過來，指節緊握纖細腕骨的力度和過去如出一轍，她舒展裴柱現的手掌平放在自己左胸口。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
「姊姊，沒有妳我會死的。」<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
虛無有波長，地平線是反的，一千萬隻顛倒的烏鴉都往地心鑽，暗啞聲調裡蟄伏的絕非長情。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
換個平行世界，姜澀琪也根本不會知道愛是什麼。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
太過絕望，太過美妙。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【暗流】<br/>
《BGM：ZAYN - SHE DON'T LOVE ME》<br/>
 </p><p>口中的煙燻火腿搭上白葡萄酒仍是索然無味，姜澀琪一面吞嚥，喃喃地暗自抱怨。她一個人待著，避開那些西裝革履的菁英和社交花，置身堂皇富麗的廳室裡不顯眼的角落，彷彿格格不入的剽竊者。<br/>
 <br/>
掌聲和歡呼四起，不用想也知道是酒會的焦點出現了，新科影后的美貌簡直熠熠生輝，她親和的笑容依舊，挽著高大俊朗的丈夫得體地入場，恩愛互動引來眾人欽羨的感嘆。<br/>
多年雕琢的演技在這次作品徹底綻放光彩，展露出與國民眼中溫婉的女神全然相異的面貌，媒體壓倒性一致好評，隨即也果然在激烈競爭中勝出，一舉奪得幾大知名影展的獎座。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
是出了什麼差錯吧。姜澀琪忿忿不平地瞪著鄰座的人，當初接到那張美輪美奐的邀請函她就應該燒掉的，按照基本的主賓倫理，怎麼說她的位置也不應該在女主人旁邊。<br/>
 <br/>
但是大家都若無其事在交談用餐，包括裴柱現。<br/>
 <br/>
她還是那麼完美、那麼動人，應對一切的姿態只能用游刃有餘形容。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
真讓人不爽。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
沒能點燃的大火經過時空更迭，到現在往她身上紋出恨意的醜陋傷疤。姜澀琪看著那個女人，面前正上演夫妻鶼鰈情深的戲碼，溫柔的妻子主動替愛人剝蟹，對手演員發現之後立刻制止，精準地說出排練過的台詞：我來就好。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Cut。<br/>
 <br/>
姜澀琪在心底叫停，可那兩人什麼都聽不見，甚至拉近距離彼此親密地低聲耳語。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Cut。Cut。Cut。Cut。<br/>
 <br/>
沒有人聽得見。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
細緻點綴過餐盤上分明是銜尾蛇要將她吞噬，姜澀琪覺得自己更像一塊俎上之肉，香氣撲鼻而來，她只感到反胃，是在炫耀嗎？裴柱現究竟打的什麼算盤——<br/>
 <br/>
女演員的體溫一向較常人要低，所以當冰涼接觸感知瞬間攀上腳踝，姜澀琪不可置信地瞪大顫抖的眼尾，餘光裡裴柱現仍然一派輕鬆，泰然自若地同賓客談笑，桌巾下始作俑者甚至撩起她長裙襬逕自搗亂起來。<br/>
 <br/>
做不到忽視裴柱現直白的勾引，興奮、不安伴隨絕望輻射直至眉角，刺痛和血珠從拇指指尖冒出，不自覺去緊抓桌上擺放的餐具迎來後果，正巧給予她離場的理由，姜澀琪起身的動作略顯匆忙。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
她的世界是錯置的。來源是裴柱現幽深，純黑的瞳孔。<br/>
 <br/>
現在它們的主人闖進女用洗手間，殘酷地阻斷姜澀琪暫時落荒而逃的行動，裴柱現一走進來，能感知到氣氛立刻改變，那張精緻體貼的面具卸了下來。<br/>
 <br/>
清楚知道不落下風的最好辦法就是不要開口，姜澀琪只是透過鏡中折射的倒影沉默地看著裴柱現。<br/>
裴柱現朝她靠近，牽起姜澀琪垂在身側的手。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
澀琪，拍戲的時候，我都是在想妳⋯⋯<br/>
 <br/>
魅惑的尾音長著倒勾凶狠地刺進肋間。<br/>
 <br/>
不免瞇起雙眼，姜澀琪當然知道裴柱現在說什麼，那部電影早私下去看過了，當中備受爭議的性愛場景露骨又唯美，影格倒映在姜澀琪淺色的虹膜閃動，腦後發麻的冰刀直竄咽喉。<br/>
 <br/>
洗過手未乾的水珠被舌尖舔舐掉，傷口傳來麻癢在全身游曳，還嫌不夠似的，裴柱現將她指節送入口中，慢條斯理地裹覆，輕繞打轉。<br/>
 <br/>
溫度使得磁場的疏密猛地凌亂暴增，而奸詐的罪魁禍首一面做著這種事，還一面抬起漂亮的兔子眼睛，用最純真的神情看著自己。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
相同的句式換成任何人的姓名都可以，可是裴柱現拋的餌，姜澀琪爬著也會去接。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
妳知道妳老公和那票客人就在外面吧？<br/>
 <br/>
所以呢。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
姜澀琪狠狠地推她撞在牆上，女人漂亮的蝴蝶骨會為此折損，此刻她的夢想是動手撕扯眼前礙事的名牌貼身禮服，它很襯裴柱現，整個人看著就貴，但那不重要，原始地相互啃咬相互索取，才是正欲遵循，每個細胞爭先恐後叫囂的渴望。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
太冷了。<br/>
 <br/>
她什麼也感覺不到。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
這個宇宙不缺天才。可是姜澀琪不一樣。<br/>
 <br/>
我要的很多、很雜，有趣的事情太多了，我全都要試過一遍，這樣想的人一般是狂人，可對於頑劣的鬼才，上限的天空本身就不復存在。<br/>
 <br/>
其他人練習三千遍的東西，姜澀琪三次就精熟，她是傲慢的聖徒，備受神祇的偏寵眷顧，她叛逆不羈，在任何領域都是那麼如魚得水，數不清多少男女鍾情這樣的靈性和自由，無論愛欲，她是領航者，是君臨的帝王，熱衷於在姣好的胴體開疆闢土，她說規則就是用來破壞的，吉爾伽美什也會為之喝采——<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
假如妳是想從我這裡圖謀些溫暖還是什麼愛情這類東西，<br/>
 <br/>
那妳可別搞錯了。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
唇釉聞上去是香甜的草莓，嚐起來卻是化學的味道。和裴柱現一樣。不愧遊戲女王的形象塑造，姜澀琪全盤皆輸，儘管她是空心的，姜澀琪欣然踩進霓虹色的陷阱，為她淪陷、為她俘虜。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
極夜很冷吧。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
跨坐在她身上的女主角露出迷亂的表情，背後墨色長髮隨著律動在混沌中勾勒出漫長的光軌，登頂時下顎線顫抖著後仰，迴響的那幾個字母碎塊漸漸凍結，姜澀琪伸出濕潤的手指觸碰，它們才開始變質，宛如奇異的高歌。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
澀琪⋯我愛妳。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
裴柱現一點都不愛我。也不是什麼罪。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
她甘願編織殘敗的夢網，直到永遠。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>